powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anti-God/@comment-33797416-20190416222734/@comment-33797416-20190519201946
Why do you keep talking about omnipotence when I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I AM GOING TO PUT HIM HERE BECAUSE HE IS GODS EVIL COUNTERPART. Are you even reading this part of my comment or are you intentionally ignoring it? Now go back to my previous comment and READ IT PROPERLY. Two comments after this I will start editing. “I am saying this the last time to you our wikia doesn't follow any religion and just because some religion believes that their can be two equal Omnipotent beings wouldn't make them Omnipotent by our site. An out of universe means that we don't follow any fictional continuity or religion to add users to a power. If a user fits the capabilities listed only then the user will be added. As Omniptence means all-powerful, so there can be only one Omnipotent and no matter which religion believes in whatever else it won't be accepted and that's not up for debate. There are specific rules to each wikia which is why you can't define anyone as Omnipotent in the Vs battles wikia and cannot change the definition of Omnipotence in the Marvel database. No matter how much a religion claims that a being is absolutely immortal, if he/she is killed by a pitchfork, then he/she wouldn't be added to the absolute Immortality page and no matter how much the Norse mythology claim that Odin's magic is all-powerful, he won't be added to almighty magic page as he was defeated by a large wolf. So, no matter what a religion claims a being is we couldn't care any less unless it falls under our capabilities. If you fall under the capabilities you stay, if you don't you go.’- First of, that ‘large wolf’ possessed enough raw power to swallow the heavens and the earth whole as well as the power to kill gods. Secondly, I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT IF YOU DO NOT AGREE THEN JUST LET IT GO. I believe rex mundi is omnipotent and you don’t. That is all. I AM NOT TRYING TO ADD HIM TO THE OMNIPOTENCE PAGE FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME. I HATE HOW YOU ARE FORCING ME TO REPEAT SOMETHING I HAVE SAID SEVERAL TIMES. ARGUING WITH YOU IS ALMOST AS ANNOYING AS ARGUING WITH SageM. “About your point on transcendental mythology beings, Omnipotence is only listed to give a rough idea that the beings maybe supreme. It is the exact same reason why powers like Unity and Omniarch have Omnipotence and Author Authority listed under them, respectively despite the latter powers being actually leagues above the former powers. They are just there to give a rough idea of what the power represents.”- No they are not because several of the more accurate ones have information online and in their respective religions that support the idea of them being omnipotent. Cut the crap. “And yes you can add Satan to perfection page but make sure to write that he was formerly perfect before his fall just like father. Or you can just add him and I'll make the changes.’- Actually I don’t lost any of his powers including perfection. He was even able to freely stride back into heaven after the fall and there is no angel that rivaled him, in any aspect, including beauty, power, wisdom etc. It said so online at least. He did not temporarily gain perfection like the father, he was created with it imbued, and after his fall lost no power. Also you said users of perfection are not subject to morality.